


Ants Marching

by DeanstielsDaughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advice On Love, Descriptions of Love, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, friendship to relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanstielsDaughter/pseuds/DeanstielsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had been feeling the first tendrils of love towards Dean, but when he asked Gabriel, Sam and Bobby what he was feeling they didn't give him the answers he wanted. So he decided to go to who he dubbed an expert for the answer, Dean himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ants Marching

Castiel's chest seized up every time he looked at Dean and he didn't know why. It wasn't like the hunter was anyone powerful or Godlike but in Castiel's eyes he sure looked like it and again, he didn't know why. When he saw Dean the seizing feeling just wouldn't stop. Castiel had hit his chest before in an attempt to stop the feeling that caused him distress until Gabriel had seen his actions and laughed at him.

"How do I make it go away brother?" Castiel had asked.

"You can't Cas," Gabriel had replied, sucking on his lollipop of choice that day. "Its love, you can't stop that."

"What is love brother?" Castiel had asked almost terrified, cocking his head.

Gabriel had faltered at first. He'd been one of the first to feel love besides Balthazar and know what it was. He'd tried to explain it other angels, but usually to no prevail, it just wasn't in their programming.

"Love is," Gabriel had said. "Love is an emotion Cas, reserved for someone special; it makes ya feel all woozy inside."

Castiel hadn't been convinced with Gabriel's answer, but he didn't question it Gabriel knew these things and who was Castiel to question them?

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The second time he'd asked someone it had been Sam. Sam had had a lot of previous lovers in the past Castiel had concluded, and obviously he knew something about love. When Castiel had approached Sam about the subject Sam was caught a little off guard, but he gave Castiel an answer.

"Well Cas it's kinda like being around your best friend all day long," Sam said. "Someone special to you, you know you're in love when you can't stop thinking about that person."

Castiel had liked Sam's answer better than Gabriel's, but it still wasn't enough. He had decided to ask someone else for a better one.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The third time he'd asked someone it was Bobby. Bobby had been married before Castiel knew that, so obviously he'd been love once and knew how it felt.

"It's like seeing the other half of you in someone," Bobby had explained. "It's someone you'd wanna dance with, eat with, and live with for the rest of your life pretty much."

Castiel had nodded and flew away that day. He'd decided finally to ask the object of his new found affection and an expert in Castiel's opinion…Dean.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The fourth and final time he'd asked someone it had been Dean. Dean had been sitting on Bobby's front porch with a beer in hand, looking up at the night sky. Castiel had flown down next to him and startled him slightly but he'd greeted Castiel just the same.

"What is love Dean?" Castiel had asked, Dean had stared at him for a few moments before answering.

"Well that depends Cas," Dean had said. "Is this something…you're feeling for someone?"

Castiel had nodded; he wasn't going to deny it. At least he was pretty sure by now that's what he was feeling.

"Well Cas it's," Dean had explained. "It's a complex thing, it's really one of the most beautiful or one of the most painful things in the world, it makes men and women do stupid things, people kill over it, people die over it, it's just…a dangerous machine if not operated properly."

"I have asked others," Castiel had said. "They all told me what it was but not what it felt like…not the answers I wanted to hear, what DOES it feel like Dean?"

Castiel had turned his head to Dean and stared into the man's green eyes while awaiting his answer.

"It feels like bliss often times," Dean had said. "Like a warm breeze just rushed through your body, like your favorite songs playing nonstop, like you want only that person, and for them to be happy and secure in your arms."

Dean had paused as Castiel had smiled and cocked his head again slightly.

"It feels," Dean had turned to face him. "Like a million tiny little ants marching in your heart."

A moment of silence had passed between the two men before both of them felt their bodies leaning forward, their lips inching closer and closer to each other before said lips collided and fire shot through Castiel. He felt the seizing in his chest subside finally when he looked into Dean's happy eyes. He knew now the feeling he'd been feeling for so long was love, he was in love with Dean Winchester.

"Cas..." Dean had said.

"Dean…" Castiel had replied.

"I've been wanting to do that for years…" Dean had chuckled, his smile never fading.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are appreciated!  
> Title Inspired by Ants Marching by Dave Matthews Band


End file.
